


An Inspector Calls- Part 2

by flamingwaterworks



Category: An Inspector Calls - Priestley
Genre: 1910s, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, LGBTQ Themes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingwaterworks/pseuds/flamingwaterworks
Summary: I hate myself- Geric Fanfiction•First work•My take on how AIC part 2 might have gone.Without the Geric but i was too bored with Macbeth•Tw: alcoholism, homophobia•Used to be called “The Day After” but sounds too similar to my other work.
Relationships: Arthur Birling/Sybil Birling, Eric Birling/Gerald Croft
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My take on how a Inspector Calls part 2 would have went down  
> (I don’t think he would have included the Geric but I did :)  
> Also it’s from Eric’s point of view

The pounding in his head wouldn’t stop, no matter how hard he smothered his face into the pillow. It hurt to even look up because of how dizzy he was. His stomach was empty after he emptied the contents of it last night. Thinking about what he did to Eva makes him feel sick. His child is dead. Having to sit through listening to what she went through, then telling his side of things, all with his father badgering about the money he stole, makes him wish he was dead, and could take back 

His train wreck of thought was interrupted by a knock.  
“Come in” he yelled, voice raspy. Edna. It was just Edna  
“Sorry sir but Master Birling wants you down stairs for lunch” Edna was polite and calm. Did she know what he had done? And for lunch? was it that late already? Edna picked up his washing basket along with last nights clothes and put them all together. Ready to be taken down stairs  
“Lunch? what time is it? Edna” Eric pleaded, his clammy hands gripping on to the covers of his quilt, oh how he wishes he could curl up and disappear. She had taken some dirty dishes that had been left  
“Half past eleven, sir” Edna seemed unfazed by his appearance, which was likely a disgrace even though he hadn’t seen himself yet. She emptied a ash tray and made brief eye contact with Eric, who had slumped himself up against his wall.  
“Thank you” Eric thought it was the least he could do.  
“No problem” Edna had finished straightening his room up. It still looked slightly messy but he only had himself to blame for that one. He had after all crashed in here drunk, desperate to get to bed. Edna departed, taking washing and some dishes. Eric thought that he might as well get ready now and just pray for the best. 

He lazily put on some clothes, a simple white polo shirt with black pants. What was the point in putting shoes on to go down stairs? He sat on the edge of his unmade bed in deep contemplation and thought, although it hurt to do so, it was better he did it now and remember what had happened last night before facing his family again. Thinking of last night, he has no idea if Gerald had left, even if he hadn’t, where had he slept? Sheila broke off the engagement. Though Eric knew neither loved each other, it purely to keep up appearances. A part of Sheila knew and didn’t care that Gerald had a affair with Eva. Eric thinks it wasn’t the fact she was out of work by Sheila’s hand and that Gerald neglected Sheila with all sorts of excuses that bothered her. Sheila didn’t care Gerald had cheated, it by the manner of which he did so that bothered her. 

Eric always thought Sheila was lucky, having a man like Gerald who showered her with attention, love and affection. All the things Eric would give to Gerald, do for Gerald and do with Gerald if his homosexual thoughts and feelings where legal and considered natural. He knew why he did that to Eva, he tried convincing himself he loved girls, maybe he could even love both. He knew he was lying to himself. It was hopeless even bothering, he couldn’t be what society wanted off him.

He looked at the newspaper from last night. Junk. He threw a quick glance around his room and caught himself in the mirror on his wall. He looks worse for wear. Chocolate brown curls had stuck to his sweaty forehead, they where not even neat or in one direction. His vision was slightly impaired looking from this distance so he stood up. He winced, his body hurt, his head hurt, he had bad heartache. Inching closer to the mirror, slowly shuffling his feet so he can maintain balance and maybe some sense of dignity. Bloodshot eyes stared back. A cut on top of his head and some marks on his neck, what had happened. Sheet white skin on a hollow looking face was not a good sign either. He had no dignity left now, he’s best of just going downstairs looking like this. Only problem, or counter argument he could make was, what if Gerald saw him like this? A sad realisation came into Eric’s head, Gerald didn’t love him and never would, so what’s the point?

He decided he didn’t care. Truly what was the point? Gerald couldn’t love him and even if he could it would be illegal. Questions bounced around his head, it’s all he could ask. Why? Let’s just get this over and done with, he departed from his room. Aware of the wreck he looked like and how much trouble he would be in. 

It truly was worth nothing


	2. Public Scandals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s what we did to the girl that matters”  
> Did their actions create a public scandal?   
> Does Eric care?

He slowly shuffled along to the staircase. It hurt to do anything more. It hurt enough already. Slowly he made his way to the top of the stairs and look down them. How was he going to do it without falling over? Positioning himself upright was a daunting enough task let alone getting down. Faint talking could be heard from the dinner table. Quietly, slowly and steadily he made himself go downstairs. Sitting halfway down as he struggled. It’s better safe then sorry. Coherent conversation could now be heard, although Eric didn’t care to much for it. Parts of it could be made out however. It wasn’t until Eric heard his father shout  
“Where is that boy!? He’s getting lazier and lazier! He needs to make up for what his done!” This was met with Sheila’s loud gasps and his mother’s hushing. No sign of Gerald up until his mother asked   
“Gerald would you mind going to his room to make sure he’s up? It appears these maids can’t do anything” 

Eric stood up and swayed slightly, as if he was gong to fall down the stairs. He didn’t want Gerald seeing him in this wreck. At his sudden and abrupt movements, a sharp pain shot through his body. He winced and sat back down. It hurts. He shot his gaze up and for a split second saw him. A man who’s blonde curls lined the rims of his faces, his soft blue eyes staring at him with a growing concern.

“Eric, what happened? Are you okay?” He pleaded, however he seemed to not wait for a reply as he quickly madd his way towards him.  
Eric looked back up at him. Embarrassed and flustered, Gerald had seen him in drunken and squiffy states before, but never a ‘Morning After’ hangover state. Last night was the worst and most squiffy he had ever got. He could justify it to himself though. After all he did need it to seem him through.   
“Eric hold my arms I’ll pull you up and get you down” Gerald outstretched his arm, however he wrapped it around Eric’s back and just about reached it under his other arm. Once again, Eric was on his feet and now had Gerald to guide him.  
“Thank you Gerald, but really i’m fine” Eric tried to sound thankful and assertive. Neither yielded the results he had hoped for. Gerald cupped his chin to raise his face ever so slightly, and used his other hand to smooth over Eric’s sweaty curls. They had more or less stuck to his face now. Eric was much shorter then Gerald. He was only 5’6 whereas Gerald was around 5’10. There wasn’t no hiding how rough Eric looked.  
“Gerald! Where is Eric?!” A voice bellowed out in the hallway. Suddenly and abruptly, both men backup from one another. A unspoken agreement was made as they both walked towards the hall. Oh how Eric wishes in that moment he would have stopped being a coward and kissed Gerald. Kissing Gerald seems so much easier then facing his family.

Gerald pushes open large wooden doors revealing a broken and strained family trying to act normal at a dinner table. Before either man could take a seat, a lecture had started.   
“Do you have any idea of the public scandal that’s happened?” Mr Birling seemed to be trying to make himself assertive, but Eric didn’t care. He reached for some pre made toast. What did Eric care about? Mr Birling was not prepared to take silence or any form of disrespect as a answer. Sheila looked as if though she had lived a lifetime of misery, but that would probably just be listening to his parents. That could knock a few years of anyone’s lifespan. 

Eric payed no attention. Mrs Birling wore the same shocked expression she had last night. Would they ever change? He shot a miserable glance towards his parents. Gerald looked so confused about whether or not he belong. He didn’t. He seems nothing like these cranks Eric thought. Sheila looked upset, silently crying. Everyone was aware of how Eric looked, and how bad his hangover was. His parents didn’t care.   
“I will not stand this silence for a answer of you young man” his mother said, passively as though scared to disagree with her fat oaf of a husband.   
She looked for approval of him. The rage burnt within him, desperate to stand up for himself but how could he?   
“Do you even care Eric?!” Mr Birling’s voice rose almost as quick as Eric’s temper. Both men found themselves on their feet. Eric did not care, he was ready to argue his views now. 

Ready for a row


	3. Morals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric was ready. Ready to face his family and the scandal it’s created

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; Eric faints and has panic attack

“No I don’t care father!” Eric screamed back. His father’s newspaper had been left abandoned on the table. Sheila looked proud of Eric. Gerald looked scared, scared of what he might say or do. His mother looked concerned, as if she’s wasn’t used to some attitude of her adult children. Mr Birling’s face reddened with every breath. Eric caught a glimpse of the deserted newspaper. Would you believe their family made the cut over night? He had lost his knighthood now.  
“Well you had best pick your Ideas up Eric! Look at the mess *you* created!” He bellowed back, holding up his newspaper. Front page read of everything they did. But worse of all Eric had a section on his wrongdoings all to himself. 

A sudden unexplained dizziness came over Eric. He felt sick to his stomach as he caught himself thinking of Sarah/Eva/Daisy again. Why did he do that? Sheila remained quite however rugged ever so slightly on Gerald’s wrist. Eric could no longer stand up. He fainted at the thought of his actions. 

The idea of being the sole person that everyone blamed for her death, was sickening. Even his own family believed the newspaper. Sheila and Gerald rushed to Eric. He found himself on the floor, waking up. It came back to him over he course of a minute. He gagged

“Eric, are you okay?” Sheila’s concern was not matched by one of his parents. Not one of them cared that their son was struggling.  
“Please, get a maid, to give a me wet towel for the fever he has” Gerald was facing Mr and Mrs Birling. Mrs Birling obliged although grudgingly. She stood up and left to the drawing room. Gerald and Sheila helped sit Eric up right. All he could think of was losing his child. He started hyperventilating, something was crushing his chest and it hurt. The pounding in his head got worse. To the point it overpowered his thoughts of Eva. How he wished he could take everything back. He lay back down and sobbed.

“I know what I did father, and you don’t think I car-. You don’t think I care. I do, just not about the same things, things as you” He sniffled, he was still being assertive, but his body language changed.  
“Now listen here young man-“ he tried to retaliate but he was cut off. “I agree with him, father” Sheila finally spoke up. Gerald and Sheila hoisted Eric up into a chair. He was shaking and sweating as if he has some sort of a illness or sickness. The only illness he had was being a alcoholic.

His mother arrived again and passed the wet flannel to Gerald, or more so threw it at hit with the complete lack of concern she had. Gerald places it flatly over his head. Smoothing it out. Gerald and Sheila hoisted Eric up and again, taking him upstairs and back to bed. His father grunted and mutter about this being a accuse to go back to bed, saying he was faking it and once again calling him a “lazy boy”. His mother made a comment about this just being the product of getting squiffy. Neither made a physical retaliation or tried to stop them from leaving, most likely because they both knew Eric wasn’t faking it. They must have shared some form of remorse over losing their grandchild. Surely, or where they truly that heartless? 

Eric wanted to retaliate but couldn’t. He went back off to bed without another word. Struggling to walk as his knees threatened to give way. He was by no means heavy so Gerald and Sheila didn’t have much of a problem getting him upstairs. They sloppily threw him on to his bed. “Are you okay Eric?” Sheila asked. She’s starting to sound like a broken recording, asking the same question with no responses. Eric was shifting around his bed. Gerald watched the poor man struggle “I’m sure he’ll be okay” Gerald reassured. The door opens. Edna walks in with a tray of tea and breakfast 

“I’m sorry but I couldn’t knock” Edna didn’t break her eyes from the tray. She slowly laid it out as everyone awkwardly watched. “It’s okay Edna I’ll do it” Sheila said. Slowly making her way towards Edna “Are you sure Miss Birling?” confusion, Edna was definitely confused. “Yes Edna, go for a walk in the garden or something. He’s my brother I can handle him.” Sheila assures her “Thank you Miss Birling” Edna said “Sheila. Just call me Sheila, Edna” Sheila asked, politely “Okay Sheila” Edna obliges. 

“I’ll do it Sheila, you go back down to your parents.” Gerald stepped up “Why? They don’t care about me or Eric. They only care about themselves and their stupid knighthood” Sheila asserted. Gerald looked defeated. He knew what she meant and couldn’t fight it “You can do it. I’m going to *my* room” Sheila sassily left. 

Gerald poured the tea and buttered some toast. Eric was slumped once again on the headboard of his bed, carefully watching the other man as he made him breakfast. Eric really wishes he didn’t eat that toast when he was with his parents. His stomach was sore and his head was pounding. It felt like his entire body was on fire. Gerald picked up the tray and placed it on Eric’s knees. Softly Gerald placed himself at the end of the bed. Water, tea and toast was in front of Eric. He wasn’t sure if he wanted it though. 

“Eric just try and eat something. Or just have a sip of your water” Gerald suggested  
“I’m trying not to gag at the idea of food, Gee-“ Eric cut of his sentence, retching and gasping for breath. He didn’t throw up surprisingly.  
“Eric!” Gerald lept forward patting him on the back. He picked up the water and put it to Eric’s lips. Forcing him to take some.   
“I’m fine just a cough” Eric assures. He picked up his toast as Gerald draped his arm from him. Placing it on Eric’s upper left arm. Both men stared for a few moments, then Eric dropped his glance back to his toast. He picked it up in his left hand which forced Gerald to remove his grip. Grudgingly Gerald places his hands on his thighs and gets back down to the end of the bed, watching Eric eat the toast.

“You called me Gee” Gerald reiterates. Honestly why does Eric bother? Both men chuckle slightly “Gee” Eric repeats back to Gerald. “Are you left handed?” badgers Gerald “uhh yea. Yeah I am... Gee” responded Eric, half sarcastically. Both men awkwardly sat in silence. The only thing both of them can discuss together is what happened with Eva/Daisy/Sarah. Neither of their memories are pretty of her. Both did bad things and both men are aware bringing it up will upset them both. They sat in a weird silence. Trying their best to enjoy the moment. A silence of power and awkwardness. Eric finished up his toast, tea and water. He knows why he was given water and tea. Both tried to avoid the awkwardness of staring. He pushed his tray to one side. He stripped off his pants and was in his pyjama pants. He wanted to get comfortable but there was this uncomfortableness around Gerald. Gerald rubbed his towel on his forehead. Eric was silently and peaceful drifting off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Finn Cole (Eric Birling 2015 actor) is actually left handed. Which is why I made that little scene :)


	4. Confrontations and Demons

Why did he do that to the girl? He was a awful person. How could he ever be forgiven? That was his child! Nobody could love him now. Even his own parents gave up on the idea of salvaging something meaningful out of Eric. They remained hopeful that Sheila’s and Gerald’s marriage would go through so they had a man to pass it on to. 

Eric woke up to a heavy slashing on his bedroom window. March rain. He remained faintly his dad saying how the Titanic set sails next week. Oh how he hoped his parents would just get on it and get off. They narrowly avoided getting tickets, they sold out before they got to get some. Hopefully, Eric wants it to sink, just so his father is wrong. 

He batted his eyes over to the clock. It was 1pm when he fell asleep, it’s now 6pm. He felt a lots better. Carefully and slowly he made his departure from his own bed. Where had Gerald gone? Lady and Sir Croft had gone on travels, likely to India but Eric didn’t ask questions about it. Gerald stands up to his parents. Heavy sleet threatened to smash his windows. He felt well enough to stand, he could make a 2nd row with his parents and finally stand up for himself. Personally, he wanted his views to be known, chucking all responsibilities for her death on him was unfair. It may have been his child but it wasn’t all his mess. 

What could Eric do? He wanted to go to the Palace Bar but that reminded him of his horrible memories of being there. God how he wishes he could take back his actions. Wallowing in his own self pity, he laid on his bed. Sheila has disposed of any alcohol in the house to stop Eric from drinking it. Mr Birling had confiscated all his savings as pay back. Mrs Birling was keeping a watchful eye on her children so they wouldn’t delve themselves deeper into the public scandal. Citizens where sure to keep a eye on any of the Birlings, or Gerald for that matter, if they went out in public. Like wild animals on the loose. Glaring stares was the least of his problems at the moment. Yet it still manages to unnerve him, only second to his own actions. It’s time to face his parents. Maybe set things right. 

Still a tinge of burning in his throat remained. More likely then not it was a physical manifestation of how much he needed to have his side heard, and at the very least be understood. The crushing weight of his parents expectations ate at him. If only he could be as dead as a doornail, but what use would his death bring to working class girls like Eva? How much would Gerald care? Carefully, Eric dressed himself. Oh how he wishes he could just drink his organs to the failure he was. Alcohol withdrawals where already kicking in. He could hardly pull his shirt down, his hands where shaking. Sulking about his situation, he knows he doesn’t have it as bad the other people. However he can’t shake the feeling he’s missing something in his life. He knows what that is. Gerald. He longs for the other man, but he can’t have him. It’s like looking through a one way mirror, he can see Gerald and longs to be next to him. Gerald is blissfully unaware of how much Eric truly loves him. It is illegal. 

Sourly, he made his way to smooth things over with his parents. Mrs Birling has taken all of Eric’s allowances from him. Mr Birling confiscated all of his savings and wages. He was out of money so there was no escaping it. Soon, he knows his father was to force him to work unpaid overtime. Especially if he can’t make it up fast enough. Steadily he makes his way down the elegant stair case. His house is grand, oversized and mostly filled with stupid unhomely stuff. Even as a child growing up, it always felt out of place. Like he never has real or true parents, or a loving home. 

He pushes open the living room doors. Meeting the glaring gazes of his divided and split family. Gerald was sitting by the fireplace, warming himself up. Only then did Eric take notice of his own cold body temperature. He got so numb he didn’t realise. Sheila was sat in a small armchair reading “A Princess of Mars”. He could recall seeing it somewhere, and he knew that it is currently a bestseller. However he can never remember why he always associated Sheila with that book. His parents sat next to each other, his mother indulging in wine while his father set up a chess game. 

“Oh good, he’s still alive” His father’s sarcastic remarks annoyed Eric. However he remained cool.  
“Leave him alone he has had a rough day” Sheila retorted. Eric places himself on the couch facing the fireplace. To which Gerald was still staring at blankly while Sheila remained in the armchair next to him.  
“We have all had a rough day with this public scandal business. It has ruined our reputation! What do you have planned to save face Eric?” is this all his father could say? Stupid public scandals, like Eric cares.  
“What have they been saying about me father” Eric quivered.  
“You’re a drunken younger thief and idler who can’t keep his hands to himself, doesn’t respect women and had the biggest influence over Eva’s death” his mother insultingly spat. At these words, Eric almost shattered. He was desperate not to let it show though  
“Eric, are you okay?” Gerald was still being nice at least. He took a few seconds to process his questions, picking up his face  
“Fine” Eric was blunt. What could he do? Did he even want to save face? Not really, he just wanted to drink his organs to the failure he was, however that was impossible now. Sheila gently places her book on a small table by the armchair. Gerald takes notice. Why is the other man still here? 

His father stopped slouching and began talking  
“You start work at the factory tomorrow, early. You are going to repay every penny you stole. I don’t care if it takes you 10 minutes or 10 years. You’re lucky enough that you’re not in jail” Eric would rather be every where but here at the moment. There wasn’t much to argue about with his parents, they where right. He had stolen the money and was a drunk. Although the way thy acted as if they had the moral high ground bothered Eric.

He wonders why Gerald is still he as he slowly sinks into the couch. Eric doesn’t voice his questions however. Not wanting to draw attention to how out of place he was. Sheila had taken interest in her book again. Had they called of the engagement? Eric realises his mouth is dry and he’s hungry. He makes his departure towards the kitchen. “Where are you going?” his mother questioned “I’m a big boy now mother. I can go to the kitchen” Eric sassily responds. “Very well, no alcohol” Mrs Birling gave up her line of questioning 

There was 2 parts to the kitchen. The part where the cooks made all the food and prepared their meals. Then the snacking sort of part. Where drinks and snacks where held. Eric did need to have his dinner but didn’t want to bother the cooks. So he would settle for just a sandwich and some water. There was a counter for eating the food on, saving him the trouble of having to inconvenience himself by sitting in the dining room. He couldn’t bear the thought of the dining room. Where the tragic tale of Eva was told. Lost in his own thoughts, he did not hear the door creek open. Gerald has entered. Eric almost dropped his glass in shock. “Oh, sorry Eric. I did not mean to interrupt” Gerald apologies. Eric could hardly choke out his word “It’s. It’s fine Gee-“ Eric cut off “Gerald.” Gerald finishes. “How come you’re still here?” Eric pondered to Gerald, curiously. He picked up his sandwich and took a bite. “I can’t go back home. My parents are yet to return” Gerald picked up Eric’s glass of water and bought it to his own face. Eric wondered if he was going to drink it. “Oh sorry I thought you was drinking alcohol” Gerald apologises, yet again “No. It’s just water.” Eric corrects. Gerald got closer to Eric, who was sitting. Eric was slightly taller looking down on Gerald. Who usually was taller. He had slouched himself very close to Eric. Eric can hardly contain his urges and desires. He just wants to lean in for a kiss. He was so lost in his admiration for Gerald, he dropped the sandwich, the filling falling out. Staring at what he couldn’t have felt like a million years. 

Eric gave up trying to contain himself. He leaned in at the man who was so close to him. They shared a kiss. Eric expected to be pushed back and have the police called. Much to his suprise. Gerald kissed back. The door flew open yet again to reveal Sheila. They broke apart quickly and moved away from each other. Both flustered. Sheila seemed unfazed by two men kissing, as she picked up some pancakes. Both men where in shock. Eric almost threw up at the idea of getting Gerald sent to prison because of his lack of self control. They stared at Sheila who wasn’t facing them. Abruptly, she turned around and met the gaze of the shocked and frightened men. 

“What?” Sheila seemed uncomfortable and somehow unfazed. “No. Nothin” Eric’s voice was clearly shaken. “I did see. I don’t care. Good. I’m glad Gerald can move on. Be more careful.” She lowered her voice “It is illegal you know, however I can keep a secret” Eric and Gerald sat in stunned silence as she left. “Why did you risk yourself and your reputation to kiss me?” Gerald asked “I would rather be in jail then around them” Eric stood up and left. He was aware his behaviour now would be considered suspicious. 

He re-entered the living room. It was noticeably darker then when he first entered and exited. “Where is Gerald?” His father asked. Before he had a chance to speak, Sheila replied “I made him something to eat father”. Eric’s heart skipped a beat when Sheila spoke up, thinking she was going to expose them. All Eric wanted was to go to bed. His hands where shaking from withdrawals and his heart was beating so fast. He finally snapped. He did it. He couldn’t contain his feelings towards Gerald. Eric batted his eyes towards a clock. 8pm. He felt horrid and undeserving. He knows he doesn’t deserve Gerald. “What’s the matter with you?” his mother questioned. He had sunken back into the couching. Wishing it would just swallow him whole. The idea of having to go the factory tomorrow disgusts him, that’s where Eva worked and that’s where the chain of events leading to her death started. He must have been looking pale and scared for his mother to even hit at caring about him. 

“We need to talk” His father didn’t even use greetings, he just got straight to the point. Eric started trembling. Did his father know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I figured out the exact date the play takes place.  
> •The beginning of it says it’s “Evening in Spring 1912”  
> •In his speech Mr Birling says the Titanic “sails next week”  
> So working backwards, the Titanic set sail on 2nd April. Meaning that the play took place 27th March 1912, which was a Wednesday  
> so Wednesday 27th March 1912


	5. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw; Homophobic language.

Eric’s heart was pounding. Soft ringing in his ears drowned out all noise. Sheila had taken notice and interest. Carefully she placed down her book so she wouldn’t lose her page, attention drawn to her brother and father. His mother showed a slight interest, but nothing more then a eye bag at both men. Gerald remained in the kitchen. Eric could only plead with himself that he wouldn’t walk in.  
Eric tried not to look or sound as if he was in any way nervous or scared. Yet it consumed him. Every second felt like a century. 

“Yes father” Eric replied, careful in his words and tone. Mr Birling moved in closer, looking slightly angry  
“Tomorrow you start work at the factory to repay all the money you stole. You can either pick up overtime to repay quicker or just work normal rates. You still owe £45. And you bet you’re paying it all back. No more alcohol, no more prostitutes, no more laziness” his father sternly reported.  
Eric had to think for a moment. The idea of having to go a while without alcohol or any company frightened Eric more then overtime. Deciding which one was better, which one was the lesser of two evils. He opted for normal hours. Any extra time could be better spent with Gerald. Besides after he pays it off he will be working normal hours again for pay. 

“I’ll do normal hours, dad” Eric was calmed at least. Sheila seemed to have lost interest. Sybil never seemed to have had any to begin with.  
“You need to get a wife” his father added  
“what?” Eric was taken aback by his fathers sudden proposal.  
“You also need to try and save face. Your name got dragged through the mud much more then anyone else. No women will come near you. No jobs will hire you. You have lost any hope for a good future” Mr Birling declared.  
Good. Everyone women should stay away from him. He was a freak. A faggot. A predator. He raped Eva. Or at least that’s what he could gather. Save face? oh god the media must have had a field day with his name. He was beyond saving now. Not even Gerald could help. He didn’t want to engage in a fight with his father, so he ended it  
“Yes father” and walked away

He paced the corridors of the big house. It never has and never will feel like home. Thankfully the house was big enough to hide in when his alcoholic needs kicked in. He could get squiffy and drink violently on the other side of the house and nobody would know. He wondered what Eva’s house was like. He just seemed privileged now. Maybe she didn’t even have one. She never opened up about her issues, it was a very one sided relationship. The house was much bigger then he ever remembered it. Likely because he had never gone sober for this long. Looking out one of the oversized windows. It was clear it was maybe past dinner time. He was hungry but not hungry enough to bother with his family. Only one thought remained on his mind. Gerald Croft

He found his way back to the kitchen. Gerald was leaving as he entered.  
“Hello” Gerald abruptly said  
“oh h hi” Eric was taken aback  
“listen Eric we need to talk” not again Eric thought. He batted his eyes outside, too dark and cold for a private conversation out there.  
“Sure, do you want to go back to my room.” Eric offered  
“Sure” Both men silently made their way to Eric’s room  
Eric pushes open the door. It was a reasonably sized room with lots of empty space that was never to be used. They both pulled out chairs at the table and took a seat. His head felt odd. “Eric, listen, I love you, however this is highly illegal. It could have both our families shunned. You know your parents, they don’t even want women to have the vote,” Eric pondered where Gerald was going with this. “staunch traditionalist” he added. “I’m aware. I love you too. Maybe it’s better if we moved” Eric had no idea what had come over him, or why he even thought suggesting moving was a good idea, however he had to pull damage control quickly “Move to, you know, a more homosexual friendly place.” This wasn’t enough, he needed more. He stalled. Quickly lighting up a cigarette while trying his best to indicate he wasn’t finished. “Gerald, we’re faggots, we need to get out the country. Italy decriminalised it in 1889...” Eric suggested. He could not believe he just suggested getting out the country, however it was their only hope of some normal semblance of life. “Eric..” Gerald seemed out of it, thoughtful maybe. Eric braces himself for what he was going to hear. Oh gods if he knew. “I like your suggestion, however there is the money issue to bring up. Eric. You are still in debt to your father. I would have to get my own inheritance out to help us escape.” Gerald looked like he was generally considering it. “Maybe we can move into a small cottage at the countryside, keep expenses down. We can move away and escape a normal business life” Eric generally was fond over the idea, however it felt like he was lucky, what about any other homosexual in the country who wasn’t as fortunate as him? He’s displaying his privilege again, who knows what Inspector Goole would make of him now. A young boy ready to flee his privileged life for reasons unknown to the public. Maybe it would appear he was escaping responsibilities. Who knew, Eric Birling and Gerald Croft, the sons of Brumley’s most prominent and wealthy business, where both gay and ready to flee to Italy to be together. “Eric, it’s late and you’re tired. You have debts to repay here before you can even make enough to leave. Goodnight” Gerald left no time for thoughts or goodnight wishes before a premature departure. He was right. Eric decided to finish getting changed. He was starving but anything to avoid his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m likely concluding this soon, as I want to move onto original (and other) works.


	6. time skip

Eric was finishing up at the factory. It had been a few weeks and this was the first pay cheque he would be actually receiving. He had finished paying off his debts. Now he could save up to move.

Gerald on the other hand, slowly withdrew money. Not a lot for his parents to grow concerned. They where slowly preparing to move together to Italy. It was the only way both men would be safe from jail. 

Neither of their parents knew nothing about their move. It was better that way. Eric briefly considered letting Sheila in on it. However that was better done just before the move so she had no objection.

Gerald was going to use his connections to get citizenship and passports for them. Northern Italy is where they are going to live. In a stereotypical Italian house. It cost a lot but both men could afford it. 

— Another time skip straight to the end because I can’t think of anything and don’t want to pack the story with filler, if someone else wants to do so feel free. Or I might just come back to it when I can think of ideas. —

It was a few months after their relationship started. Eric has taken the Inspectors words to heart. He might not have Eva or his child anymore, however he can help other Eva Smiths.  
Gerald was starting to get a grip on the language, especially the dialect within their new ocean side village. He was looking for work again. Eric volunteered at a local charity, a true charity unlike his mother’s. He prides himself on distancing himself from his family. Sheila was due to visit soon. His parents didn’t know where he was staying. 

Everything felt better. Eric thought as he watched the waves crash into the beach while the sun set illuminated the ocean in the most beautiful way possible. He sat on his balcony. No longer alcohol dependent

He open a letter from Sheila. A photo of her at the Suffragette March in London. They had all changed for better or worse.


	7. Final notes

i completed this fic a while ago but i wanted to explain my description a bit more. I said that this is what i believe would happen if there was a part two, except without geric

by that i meant that i believe Sheila would become a suffergate. While Gerald and Eric left the country. Probably not the same country or even Italy for that matter. Obvs mr/me birling would remain ignorant.

Anyway, if you want i can give some of my socials and you can request more fanfics for any fandom im apart of.


End file.
